Shuffled
by 4everDestined
Summary: -What If-No slash-In a world where Dean and Sam weren't brothers. YED had different plans, and the apocalypse is only years away. Can these two strangers stand up and fight the good fight while Dean is still shouldering the knowledge John put upon him?


_Authors Note: I basically spent half of last night writing like 5 chapters in my head. I've been looking all over for "What if Dean was adopted." or "What if Sam and Dean weren't brothers" (That's not slash) fics...but only can find a few. Either I'm searching the wrong words or there aren't a lot on the site. *shrugs*_

_DISCLAIMER: I wish it was April Fools so I can tell you I own SPN. -or Dean. _

_Warning: Spoilers from "Pilot" and "In the beginning."  
_

Shuffled

By: 4everDestined

Chapter: 1: 22 years ago.

2 year old Dean Winchester smiled sleepily and dug his face deeper into his mothers white night gown; cooing softly when she rubbed his head and kissed him gently.

"Come on now, Dean. Time for bed." She smiled down at her only son and walked slowly towards his room, bouncing him every few steps. He nodded wearily and let himself be lowered into his crib.

"Storwy?" He yawned, wanting to know what happens next in his all time favorite book-as of yesterday- Peter Pan. He didn't want to grow up either.

Mary Winchester smiled down at the boy. She was amused at his dedication to that one story. If she had the choice she would chuck the story out the window and would never read it again. After a few minutes of deliberate concentration she sighed and nodded her head. Her baby always gets what he wants.

"Maybe daddy wants to read you the story?" She asked and when he shook his head determinedly she placed her right hand on her hip and reached up on her tip toes towards the shelf over his bed. "Okay, baby. Time to see what the Three Little Pigs are up to today."

Dean giggled, "No silly, tay were wast week! We readin' Petr Fan!" He spoke in only the way two year olds talk. She smiled again.

"That's right! Sorry, kiddo." She sat on the chair besides his bed, crossing her legs at the ankles and began to read.

Ten minutes later she stopped when she heard soft snoring from the crib and closed the book gently.

"Good night, Dean." She said when she placed it back on the shelf and kissed him good night. "I'll see you tomorrow." As if he heard her he smiled and dug deeper into his pillow with his arm tightly around his stuffed bear-Mr. Muggles.

Closing the door to his room a tiny bit she padded down the stairs to see if her husband was still up in front of the TV lounging in his "Lazy Boy" chair. The soft glow of the T.V. alerted her that she was going to have to go to bed alone tonight if his laughing at old War movies were any consolation. Rolling her eyes she went up stairs. _Boys_.

It was barely three hours later when she heard crying coming from her sons room, _Dean. _She got out of bed slowly, tiredly and headed towards her door. _Why couldn't John get him this time? _

When she got to Dean's room she saw a shadow leaning over the crib and she smiled. _John Winchester, what am I going to do with you?_

Convinced it was her husband tending to their only son she turned around and headed back to her room when she saw him shush her with a finger to his lips.

While making her way down the hall she passed the light and tapped it confusingly, it never flickered like that before, maybe she'll have to tell John to change the light bulb tomorrow. When she reached the end of the hall she looked downstairs where the TV was muted, her husband was snoring softly on his chair, the remote in his hand.

_Dean! _She gasped, turning around and rushing back to her sons room, '_It can't be! The flickering light...?' _

"Dean!" She shouted as she barged in the room, "Get away from him!" That's when she saw it, the man turned to face her, eyes shimmering yellow.

"YOU!" She gasped again, "No...not now!" She was flung against the wall with her hands spread out above her. The man grinned.

"Mary Mary Mary. I told you, all those years ago what my plan was and you agreed whole heartily if it was to save your beloved John." He chuckled.

Dean was awake and staring up at the strange man, red drops falling into his open mouth.

"Da..wy?" He muttered, rubbing his eyes. His tongue going out to lick up the copper tasting wet, "was' goin' on?"

"Shhhh." The man with the yellow eyes shushed, "It'll all be over soon."

"JOHN!" Mary screamed, "JOHN!" She was sliding up to the ceiling now, panicked.

"I really didn't want to do this, Mary. I loved you, remember? I can't have you getting in my way if you're going to keep shouting like this." She was on the ceiling now, staring down at her confused son. Green meeting Green.

"Dean..." She tried reaching out to him but when the man flicked his wrist she screamed in pain. Not being able to move. Her stomach was slowly seeping blood. Unable to talk.

The man blinked his eyes and then leaned down over to Dean when he heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Stay strong, my boy." He muttered, "When the time is right you will be the king of an empire." The man pat the boy on his head and with a swift glance upward he winked at Mary and left.

Dean started crying when he saw his father barge in the room, screaming and then tried to reach towards him.

"Dean!" John raced towards his sons bed, relieved. "What happened, son?" He blinked. Red drops were falling precariously down on his white pillow. Looking up slowly he gasped in horror, "MARY!"

Her face was pale and her mouth was open in a silent scream. He chocked when he saw the blood but the thing that really killed him was the surrounding fire slowing making its way towards her body, waiting to lick her silky flesh.

John bent down slowly towards his sons bed and unhooked the side to let Dean slide out.

"Run, Dean!" He shouted desperately. "Run until your outside and don't look back!" He ordered, hoping for the little boy to understand.

He nodded hesitantly and looked up at his mommy. The mommy who would bake cookies that were always burnt on the bottom and read him Peter Pan and tucked him in bed. The mommy who always kissed his owies and boo boos.

He raced down stairs, the fire already spreading and attacking him on his bare arms and legs, he fell a few steps and felt his back become wet. Sniffing hard he got to his feet and flew out the door only stopping when he was out the door and looking up towards his window where he can see what remained of his mother being burned up.

He sniffed again, coughing, then blinked in surprise when someone scooped him up and ran away with him when the front door exploded and flames danced watching for their next victim.

He heard sirens in the distance, but he didn't care as he stared at the house. The house where Mr. Muggles was burning and the house where he didn't get to finish Peter Pan. The house where he knew had taken his mommy and was never giving her back.

He glanced up at daddy, hoping for some comfort. All he got was a stoic look and a dead set frown. Dean snuggled deeper into his dads arms, hoping he would wrap his arms around his son and say, "It'll be okay, ace. I'll protect you." But he never did, not even when the men in blue came and gave them a blanket and helped them stand up to be checked out. Not when the nice man gave him a smile and checked what was wrong with him. Not even when the men with the cool hose thing began spraying the wet all over the house.

Dean Swallowed. Was anything going to be the same again?

---

_R&R? _


End file.
